Former Victim with Her Hand on the Trigger
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After Victor rejects Adelle in favor of Sierra, Adelle decides to have a night with Sierra to figure out what Victor prefers in her... And this leads to a series of events where Adelle slightly falls for Sierra, too. And with the Dollhouse starting to fall, she plans to escape with her two favorite Actives. Oneshot for now. Testing the waters.


Sierra wanted to paint… And it often felt like that was all she wanted to do. Whether it was on paper, or putting specks of it onto Victor's—…she thought his name was Victor—nose.

Sure, there were some days she wanted to swim, have facials, or get a nice shower. But most of the time, Sierra preferred the arts:

Which was weird for her, because she—somehow—didn't think she should have been preferring anything.

Right now, she was sitting down with her dear friend, Echo, and Victor, eating eggs for breakfast…

But Echo had a look on her face, as though she wanted to _really_go do something ("_really_?"), and Victor looked like he'd join her… but that he'd get into some sort of accidental trouble if he did.

And so Sierra found herself trying to already be mediator of this moment. "Echo," she said with her soft British accent, surprising even herself as she spoke. "You can go race Victor in pool laps, if you want, but Victor… watch where you're going, and don't run into the stairs again." And Sierra smiled as she said this: glad that she was being kind and giving good advice, as anyone should be.

Echo—with a very pensive look on her face—nodded thoughtfully at this, which took Sierra aback.

But Victor gave the standard: "Of course I'll try to be my best," that Sierra had been expecting.

Victor and Echo both got up from their seats at the same time. And while Sierra hadn't been invited to join them, she took both of their hands in her own and followed them—knowing that they had meant to include her, as anything else wouldn't be nice.

The three friends walked a few paces, and then they were in the very blue room of the pool… and taking their clothes off—so they were just in their undergarments—and diving in.

Echo and Victor began their race right away, weaving in the water this way and that, as if they were mere-people.

Sierra, meanwhile, just chose to stay beneath the umbrella of water that had been added in recently, as the rest of the H20 was a little too cold for her and this was exactly the right temperature.

She would have been content to stay here forever, almost, if at that moment the blond boy—who was he? For the life of her, Sierra couldn't think of his name right now. Though that was fine—hadn't approached her and asked her if she was ready for her treatment.

Sierra shrugged at this: Usually, she would have been jumping for joy at the thought of her treatment—for she loved them so—but she also adored this light pitter-patter of rain on her.

But since Blondie had asked her so nicely, she thought she would do him a solid:

She gracefully got out of the water, remembered to put her clothes on before the blushing Topher—oh, yes. That was who he was—and walked away with him.

Now, Sierra was back in the yellow main room and making her way up the winding staircase—past a doctor's office—and into the dental chair.

Sierra leaned her head back on it—and put her hands on the arm rest—as she smiled at Topher and he lowered the seat down…

And then she knew nothing but excruciating pain in her head.

…

Nevaeh got up from her dentist appointment angrily.

Not angry at the dentists—which was the slightest bit of a surprise for her. But, hey: she was trying to improve her attitude—but at herself for having fallen asleep here, when she should have pushed them away hours ago to be with Adelle.

Why, exactly, it was that Adelle wanted to be with her—or even: why _she_wanted to be with Adelle—Nevaeh wasn't entirely sure. They were both straight women, after all…

Or was it that they weren't as straight as they initially thought— was it that they were bisexual?—and thus wanted to experiment?

Honestly, Nevaeh had no problem with experimenting—since she had often questioned her own sexuality—and she was glad that if she was going to do this, it was with someone as attractive as that woman: Her red lipstick always had looked well put together and kissable to Nevaeh.

And that's how, hours later—even after they'd just done a lot of messing around, and were pretty damn satisfied, Nevaeh still found herself on top of Adelle… and her hand going back towards her lover's promised land—to pleasure her, yes—but also hoping that she would return the favor.

And as Adelle gripped the sheets, arched her back, squeezed her toes in, and moaned as Nevaeh began moving fingers against her G-spot again—and was about to go there with her tongue—she knew that the favor would be returned:

Adelle ripped Nevaeh's head up from where it had been, and kissed her deep on the mouth.

She then began fondling Nevaeh's breasts—something that had gotten her off before—and Adelle's dirty words in her ears were certainly helping with that, as she removed her lips from her mouth to kiss the junction between her ear and jaw.

And as they both continued working on each other, they nearly came at the same time:

Adelle actually laughing in bliss as she did, and rolling them over so she was on top of Nevaeh and looking down lovingly at her.

"Okay," Adelle said in her own British accent, that Nevaeh selfishly loved. "As much as it hurts—and as much as I loved him—I get why Victor left me for you. You're good. And I'm of half-a-mind to just invite you both into my bed, if that's the only way to get him—and, well, you—to perform… Or I would, if things weren't such a mess at the office right now."

And to say that Nevaeh was taken aback and shocked by this would have been an understatement:

She felt as though she'd just been slapped in the face. Here she was, taking a risk and doing something way different by having sex with a girl… but Adelle was acting like she was a second choice for her.

And this Victor she spoke of… Nevaeh wanted to be jealous of him and hate him on principle, but she found that she couldn't.

The name… sounded familiar. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Was he the one that she somehow only had sparse memories of, yet still knew that she loved? …And was the reason that Adelle had actually been sloppy seconds to _her_just now, admittedly?

Deciding not to be full-on furious yet—at least not until she accessed the situation—Nevaeh quietly got up and put her clothes back on: deciding that after how rude Adelle had just been, she wouldn't be having sex with her again any time soon… despite how good it had been.

And then she mostly controlled her voice when she rounded on Adelle and demanded, "What?!"

Adelle rolled her eyes, and acted as though Nevaeh was beneath her. And for the longest time, she thought the woman would say nothing: Which was fine with Nevaeh. She could say nothing, too.

But surprisingly… Adelle did speak.

"Oh, bloody hell. I told Victor… I might as well tell you, too. Especially since more likely than not I'll wipe you, but we'll see… I've told even _you_of the Dollhouse, I believe, as we've laid together here tonight. You're the doll 'Sierra': A doll I wouldn't have given the time of day to, if another doll named Victor hadn't chosen you over me. And I wanted to see why he did, so here we are."

Neveah blanched at this, even though she'd tried her best not to.

Somewhere, she had learned that giving no recognition at all to an abuser was the best way to spite them.

And if everything this woman had just said was true—though Nevaeh tried to assure herself it wasn't, for surely she existed?—then she was certainly that.

And getting on the floor now, as she looked for any secret drawers or passages that could lead to a gun and give her an advantage in this sort of situation, Nevaeh found herself demanding angrily of this ex-lover of hers, "And if any of that was true, why would you tell me it?! When there's still sense in my head, and I could use it to run away from your 'dollhouse' right now and go somewhere you'll never find me."

And Adelle greatly surprised Neveah by putting a weapon into her hands_for_her, and lifting her face up with an index finger while she smiled at her.

"Because according to Topher, I just gave Rossum the deadliest weapon I ever could have… The world will go to hell in a handbasket in a short time, and I plan to outrun it and take my favorite office supplies with me—with their wits about them, yes—if you're game."

And to this, for the time being, all Neveah could do was urgently nod.

But contingency plan after contingency plan began playing in the back of her head, it was true.

**Author's Note: ...So, ever since I first watched Dollhouse this year, I've wanted to write something for it: Especially since Dollhouse eventually gets to the year 2019, and we're now in 2019 in real life.**

**Though I had no idea this would be the result. o_0 I started writing some Echo things-thinking she'd be the natural one to write for-but they didn't really go anywhere.**

**So I tried Sierra on a whim, and this is what happened... yeah.**

**I hope you guys can somewhat enjoy this interesting/messed up story? Happy Dollhouse year?**

**Also... please go easy on the lemon-ish aspects of this. I'm new to that sort of thing...**


End file.
